


Fox Tales: Stories from A Fox and his Hound

by Beware_The_Tristero



Series: Fox Tales [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Kurama, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Kakashi, BAMF Kurama, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Full chapters, Kakashi is a domestic God, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Omega Gaara, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Please read the chapter notes for warnings and more information!, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rutting, more TBA - Freeform, not chronological, ratings will vary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (outside of a few OCs) or settings used within this non-profit piece of fiction; I am merely using them/their likenesses for my own entertainment and hopefully the entertainment of others.Here be drabbles, snippets and even a few extended pieces leading off from the A/B/O story I created a while back; there will be individual ratings and warnings at the beginning of each chapter, so be sure to read them first!Theses ficclets aren’t in any particular order; again, I’ll put what you need to know in terms of ‘time’ within the notes at the top of the page!!





	1. Breaking the News...

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Teen for swearing/sexual innuendo and a smidge of sexism(?)
> 
> No real warnings for this one; just _lots_ of embarrassment : )

“Wwwwaaahhhhh~!!”

Breaking the news to Naruto had been _suitably_ dramatic...

“B-but... you and him... and _he_ is... Kaka- _sensei_... maa~ or, or should that be Kaka-nii-san, onii- _chan_?!”

Luckily, he’d had three days (full of sex, food and more sex) to prepare himself and, he figured, by telling Konoha’s number one knuckle-headed ninja about their mateship and pregnancy (because, seriously, Kurama’s nature-based chakra abilities had _a lot_ of weird, scary uses which, apparently, included baby-detection) soon everyone in the Village would know without them even having to leave their house.

Their _home_...

“And all of this time you’ve been an _omega_?! How?! _How_ did I not know?! Ahh~!! Not that it’s a bad thing... dattebayo...” 

Chuckling at the blonde’s now blushing, conflicted face, Kakashi merely patted his shoulder before beckoning him in from the window-ledge he’d nearly fallen off of (four times in the past ten minutes; a smidge embarrassing for one of the world’s most powerful shinobi _but_ unsurprising given the circumstances).

“Tch, has he finally settled down? Heh, our kids better not get any of that loudness from your side of the family, gaki” Kurama playfully grumbled from his spot at the kitchen table, his hands and tails dutifully folding freshly washed bedding (they’d gotten through all three of the sets he owned). “And it’s about time you got here, brat, there’s a lot of stuff we’ve got to get done and, as a future uncle, you’re going to be needed around... uh, _huh_ , unless you have a family of your own to tend to, nah?”

“ _Eh?!!_ ” the sixteen year old baulked, his entire head flaming with a blush whilst he pulled at his collar and looked _anywhere_ other than the grinning fox-jin and blinking teacher; “w-what? I... ugh... you...”

“Fucking an omega is pretty spectacular, isn’t it?”

“ _ **Kurama!!**_ " the (technically) younger males howled in unison, their skilled fingers easily picking up kitchen knick-knacks (and maybe a knife or two) to launch at the (no longer smug) yowling alpha.

“Oww!” he yelped, his body over-turning the table (and upsetting the clean bed-sheets in the process), the vulpine-eared man frowned and tried to drown out their yelling and demands for apologies whilst attempting to focus enough to shun-shin away.

Apparently this would be his life now.

He regretted _nothing_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a handful of lovely people wanted a continuance : )
> 
> If you have any suggestions or any particular scenes you want to see, do me a solid and leave a comment; I can't promise to write every request BUT I do enjoy/need plot-bunny food so please donate generously as they're ravenous little buggers!
> 
> ; 3


	2. Cravings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five months into the pregnancy with domestic fluff and minor angst ; )

“Maa~ aren’t _I_ supposed to have those?”

The past five months had been, _difficult_.

“Tch! So what? I can’t want to eat something weird out of sympathy, huh?! I shouldn’t have to remind you that _I’m_ spiritually in-tune with you, should I?”

Kakashi had, in all fairness, been thinking and dreading the worst (especially when his middle started to expand, his ankles began to swell and Tsunade officially placed him on maternity leave _way_ too early for his liking with some bullshit excuse about him being an easy target for his plethora of enemies). However, thanks to his ninken, understanding friends (Kurenai in particular) and Konoha’s wider community, he’d been dealing with the pregnancy pretty well, unlike some alphas he knew...

“So grouchy today” he reprimanded lightly, his right hand absentmindedly ruffling the other’s crimson locks whilst the fox-jin continued rummaging through the lower-level kitchen cupboards; “why don’t you tell me what you want so I can fix it for you?”

“Ugh! I can’t keep asking _you_ , that’s why!” the other all but growled, his golden eyes flashing ruby in his distress as he stared up at his mate, his lips quivering; “ _I’m_ meant to be the one providing for you, here! Gods! I’m terrible at being a mate! This isn’t...”

“Yari-yari, so defeatist all of a sudden” the (technically) younger chuckled, both hands now smoothing across the other’s worried brow whilst vulpine tails reached up to tentatively touch his legs and protruding stomach; “are you looking for the chocolate spread, hmm? Or is it the pocky you’re after?”

“ _Pocky_ ” Kurama admitted dejectedly, his arms now wrapping around his mate’s middle, his velvet ear listening to the strong, steady heartbeat of their first child as he pressed his head against the other’s pyjama-top clad form. “I wanna dunk them in that premium soysauce Garra sent over for your birthday” he added as though the thought of going even a second longer without the strange treat he craved would lead to his untimely demise.

Smiling fondly, his mask long since banished from their home (unless company came calling), Kakashi leaned down to kiss the stronger male’s crown before gesturing to where the food he longed for could be found; “you can grab the peanutbutter and pickles for me, while you’re at it...”


	3. Expanding the Pack...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a week or so after chapter 1.

Pakkun cocked his head to the side, his nose twitching; “so... got knocked up, did you?”

Sighing (because, really? What was he expecting?) Kakashi merely needed, his concealed lips sipping at the cooling tea he’d brewed before summoning his oldest friend and confidant; “um? Sure looks that way...”

“By the fox?”

“Hmm? It’s not like you to be prejudiced...”

“Tch, you know that’s not what I meant” the pug snorted, his expression more annoyed than bored; “it’s just sudden, is all” he furthered with a grunt, his head ducking to retrieve a slice of delicately seared steak from the platter which had awaited him upon his summoning.

“Ahh~ it’s not like you to worry about me Pak~kun~” the human teased as they continued to lounge in his small apartment’s living space, their eyes listlessly gazing out of the window until the silverette’s curved into amused smiles.

“Heh, _worried_? Give me a break” the older ninja grumbled; “and don’t think you’ve got anything past me here, boss, you’ve only sent for me so that _I_ have to tell the others which means _you_ can wriggle off the hook” he reasoned glumly.

“Yari-yari, you know me so well” the last Hatake chuckled before taking another sip; “looks like our pack just got a little bigger, nah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Pakkun SO MUCH~!!


	4. Sasuke's Regret...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen for swearing, bastard!Sasuke (sorry, I just don’t like the guy/thought his ‘redemption’ was too quick/easy considering all of the awful things he’d done) and angry!Kurama.
> 
> This is set a few weeks after chapter 1.

Leaning against the ANBU prison-cell, his eyes lazily reading over the lines of Icha Icha Paradise, Kakashi came to appreciate Sasuke’s brooding silence more and more; chapter seventeen had always been one of his favourites...

“I can smell his _stink_ all over you, _omega_.”

Well, so much for that.

“Hmm? You seem particularly cheerful this morning” the silverette sighed, his slouch straightening a little as he regarded the sitting teen with bound eyes and hands; “got something on your mind?”

“Tch” the last Uchiha all but spat, his crossed arms tightening; “it figures that _you_ are an omega, that’s all” he breathed out, his tone both bitter and biting: “you’ve gone from one of the most respected jonin in the world to a tragic cliché just by spreading your legs and you don’t even have the wherewithal to care” he snorted. 

“Ah Sasuke, ever the romantic” Kakashi heard himself breathe out, his expression the very definition of deadpan should any of the ANBU stationed around the room deem to notice. “You’ll be pleased to know that this will be our final babysitting session before the trial and, bless my poor clichéd heart, I just wanted to come by to say _ja ne_ for the road” he shrugged noncommittally. 

“Heh, don’t do me any favours” the young alpha snipped; “although, since you’ve been _so_ kind as to offer me solace, I’ll offer you the chance to be with a **real** alpha” he said, his crouched form tilting a little closer to the bars.

“Hou? And who might this _real_ alpha be, hmm?” the older laughed blithely; “you? Yari-yari... I thought you’d given up on being delusional...”

“Try me!” the Uchiha snapped, his body slamming against the ward-guarded metal which ensconced him, the sound of his body and laughter echoing eerily; “you held a sharingan and were able to use it, _develop_ it into a mangekyo” he reminded, his voice raspy with his intent. “I could rebuild the Clan if I bred you, don’t you see? Gods... if I’d have known, if I’d only _known_ you were an omega before now then I could have already started... _**Ahhh!**_ ”

Watching as Kame-Taichou slammed a well placed elbow into the seventeen year olds stomach brought the last Hatake (soon to be Uzumaki if Kurama, Naruto, Tsunade and Sakura had their way; apparently a big, celebrity wedding was just what Konoha needed) little comfort.

It was truly saddening, almost sickening to see that even after all of the resources they’d put into Sasuke’s recovery, he was still very clearly unwell...

“The fuck did that punk just say?!” a familiar, _enraged_ voice howled; “Shizune! Get out of my way and tell ANBU to scatter because there’s gonna be a mother-fucking massacre down here!”

Blinking, his head snapping to the small prison’s only visible hallway, Kakashi felt a head-ache forming from the literal waves of chakra blasting their way through the dense rocks which made up the place.

“Here we go” he sighed whilst tilting his gaze down at the coughing Uchiha who, at the energy’s presence, was now valiantly trying to stand up from his crumpled position upon the floor. “You know, I did _try_ to leave you on a positive note so _this_ ” he stated as he thumbed to where a multi-tailed shadow was looming: “is _totally_ on you, okay?”


	5. A Fledgling Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the brilliant RinkaRanka; thank you for being the first person to give me some prompts for this drabble series!
> 
> Here is gift one of two for you!
> 
> Rating: Teen for swearing.

Shizune blinked once, twice and then a third time before taking a deep breath, grabbing TonTon and walking around her desk to usher Tsunade’s impromptu visitors into the Hokage Office.

She _really_ didn’t get paid enough for this...

“A-ano, Tsunade-sama?” she tried, her shoulders sinking further when she took in the scene; slumped on the desk, sake-cup in one hand and a wad full of debt-slips in the other, one of the most powerful ninja in the world was snoozing amidst several towers of untouched paper-work.

“Oi! Baa-chan! What’s with the slacking-off, ah?!”

Face-palming (and swiftly backing out the room to avoid the violent fall-out which would surely follow), the younger medic didn’t bother covering her ears but, instead, chose to shield the pig she carried as a “nani?! Who the hell are _you_ accusing of slacking-off you damned gaki?!” which bellowed down the corridor.

The fact that only one of the ANBU lurking in the shadows fell from their perch was a testament to their advanced skill-sets; however, two of the specialists had little choice but to materialise inside the currently fuming woman’s domain as she’d inadvertently dislodged two the larger stacks which were now hastily being picked back up.

They didn’t get paid enough for this, either...

“Yari-yari, I _knew_ that this was a bad idea” Kakashi admitted whilst Naruto continued to choke within the head-lock he’d been pulled into; “I really don’t have to be here, do I?”

“Eh? Isn’t this what mate’s are supposed to do? I thought you were meant to tell people who you knew together, _especially_ the people who'd helped you to mate in the first place” Kurama mused, his form similarly calm in the face of his brother turning purple as he folded his arms and curled his tails into question-marks.

“Baa- aa-chan?! I-I can’t _breathe_... datte-ba-yo...”

“Feh?! And whose fault’s that, ah?!” the Hokage hissed before releasing him to stager (the ANBU helpfully guiding him _away_ from the desk and the paper-towers they’d reassembled); “kami-sama! The nerve of kids these days” she grumbled to herself before looking from the crimson alpha to silver omega. “Hmm? And speaking of kids” she heard herself say, her form rising (much to Kakashi’s sheepish dismay and Kurama’s proud posturing); “by the Sage... are you... your scent... _you are_?!”

“Knocked-up” the slightly shorter of the pair dead-panned; “hooray” he added with a vague attempt at jazz-hands whilst the kitsune puffed out his chest and looped an arm around his mate and (thankfully) swiftly recovering brother.

“S’pretty cool, isn’t it?” he asked, his fanged smile ridiculously pleased; “the Uzumaki Clan will be bigger and better than ever...”

“ _Oi_ ” the last Hatake breathed, his mask doing little to hide his discomfort; “l-let’s just start with the one, okay?”

“Bah?! _One_? ‘Kashi-chan, I rutted you at least five times, so there’s bound to be...”

“What?!” Naurto squeaked, his face burning.

“The hell Kurama!” Kakashi added, his own pale hue darkening to a beetroot red; “don’t go saying such things out-loud, you...”

“Eh?! Why can’t I celebrate pinning you down and...”

“ _Please stop!!_ ” the youngest alpha whined; “that’s my teacher you’re talking about! Aniki!”

Watching on, her honeyed eyes growing more fond by the second, Tsunade merely nodded to the bear-masked man to her right, her manicured nails making the sign for the best sake to be brought out.

A bigger and better Clan was one thing, but, there was no doubt in her mind that what she was looking at was the fine makings of a family.

A family she was proud to be a part of.


	6. Nani?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RinkaRanka’s second gift : )
> 
> Rating: Teen for awkward situations.
> 
> This is set a day after Naruto finds out (I should have written this before the Tsunade chapter BUT that one just wrote itself) so, in terms of ‘time-line’
> 
> Chapter 1 – Naurto = the first person to find out  
> Chapter 3 – Pakkun = the second _person_ to find out  
>  Chapter 5 – Tsunade = the fourth person to find out (officially; you’ll see what I mean!)
> 
> This chapter = Gai is the official third because bros (brows – ha!) are family too!

“Oi, eyebrows, you got a minute?”

Maito Gai had, so far, had quite the productive morning; he’d completed a vigorous work-out, eaten a hearty-breakfast and was now running a few errands for a perpetually busy and extremely grateful Iruka-sensei as he diligently oversaw the missions-office. 

Bumping into a man who was meant to be in Suna for a weekend long-party was _certainly_ not something he’d expected to see on such a pleasant, summer-warm Sunday morning.

“Ahh~! Kurama-san! Ohayo gozaimasu~!” he greeted, the wheels of his chair screeching to a halt outside of the bakery the fox-jin was exiting, his arms carrying a paper-bag full of sweet, delicious smelling pastries; “of course I have a minute, many more in fact, should you need them!” he furthered.

Nodding, his face oddly apprehensive, the tailed alpha nodded towards one of the small parks Tenzo had included in his redesign of the Village whilst two of his vulpine appendages fished out some danishes for them to share.

“O-oh? Why, thank you my young friend!” the jonin stated (they both new it was no hardship for him to use only one hand to push through the thankfully pothole free streets); “and, ugh, forgive me for my boldness, but, I wasn’t expecting to see you, my rival or Naruto-kun until tomorrow at the earliest” he admitted. “I hope that all is well?”

Grunting, the kitsune sent his golden eyes to scan around the park before sitting at a bench _away_ from any trees where nosy chuunin (or even nosier ANBU) could be hiding themselves, his expression grave as he turned to the taijutsu specialist.

“I have two things to say” he began, his tone pensive.

Blinking, Gai simply nodded; the strange aura around their latest ally putting him on edge to the point where even _he_ didn’t feel that talking was appropriate.

Something deep in the pit of his stomach found that quite worrying...

“First, I’m sorry about being such a dick before, okay?” Kurama began, his eyebrow twitching as though it was ticking over his comfort-levels with every word spoken; “I know that you care about Kakashi in a way that’s deeper than a friend, tch, _deeper_ than a brother...”

“W-well... it is true that he and I are close” the wheel-chair user stuttered; “a-ah, but, friendships formed in the spring of youth and toughened by the fires of war are...”

“He’s an omega, I’ve rutted him, we’re mated, he’s pregnant and I’m _not_ sorry!”

Blinking, the world around them seemingly slowing down and fading all around him, Gai found that every atom of his being was trained on that sheepish, worried face that was framed by stiff, puffed out tails.

What?

_What?!_

“Wwwwhhhhaaaatttttttt?!”

If the people of Konoha were at all bothered or concerned about their Beautiful Green Beast chasing after and yelling at a pastry-throwing fox all around the byways and side-streets of their home, then very few had the mind to voice it.

The knowledge that Hatake Kakashi was pregnant spreading like wild-fire across all walks of life was juicy enough that the peace of Sunday being disrupted was, in their eyes, totally worth it.


	7. Team Ten...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Rating: General for _fluff_ , excited shouting and Kakashi-suffering ; 3

Staring down at the plethora of brightly decorated, heavily ribboned and glitter spattered _gifts_ blocking the house’s front door, Kakashi quirked a brow, sighed and stepped to the side.

“Wahhh~!! Kaka-sensei~!! Many, many congratulations!”

If Rock Lee wasn’t bad enough...

“Oohhh!! Rival~!! This news is most joyous!!”

Then having him, Gai and (an admittedly sheepish) Tenten descend upon him _just_ as he was about to make lunch was, well...

“Ahh~!! You’re so radiant in your youth and pregnancy-glow~!!”

Not the most _ideal_ way to spend a (thankfully) Kurama-free afternoon.

“Maa~ Gai, this really is too much, you know” he greeted when the last of the packages (there was definitely more than twenty) was dropped off in the living-area which spread out from the open-plan kitchen; “are you guys hungry? I was just about to...”

“Oh! Oh _no_! We couldn’t possibly” the most eager of the two recently ranked Jonin said whilst repeatedly bowing, his blush-dusted face (which was _almost_ as endearing as it was creepy) fixed on his with an earnestness that was palpable. “No! You must allow _us_ to make _you_ something to eat...”

“No!” Tenten injected loudly, her form flinching when the alphas turned to her. “Ugh... I mean... well, it’s not as though _I_ can cook and, you know what, neither of you can, either” she huffed, her arms crossing whilst she closed her eyes and turned her nose up in the air (a pose she often adopted when she was too embarrassed to cope with her team).

“Yari-yari, it really is no trouble” the silverette intervened whilst gesturing at the table; “and I’d feel bad if you didn’t let me give you something in exchange for all of... well, whatever those things are...”

It was in the widening of both Rock and Gai’s eyes (plus Tenten’s gleeful little squeal) that Hatake Kakashi realised his grave mistake.

“Ohh~!! Come on! Come here! You _must_ open them **now** ~!!”

Was a quiet few hours to himself too much to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any further requests, guys?
> 
> I find that I work quicker/better with prompts so if you have any, please don't be shy!


	8. The Shovel Talk...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 2.
> 
> Rating: General for minor swearing, threats and intimidation (ANBU style)!
> 
> Summary: Kurama gets the _shovel-talk_ as requested from my latest comment-ee~! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> FYI: This chapter is set after Tsunade is given the news (because this is when the ANBU first find out about their Senpai’s condition) but before Kurama and Gai have their... umm, _chat_...

Blinking, his amber eyes narrowing suspiciously, Uzumaki Kurama slowly reached up to pluck the senbon (that’d subsequently knocked him out however many hours ago) from his neck or, he would have done, however, his arms and legs were bound.

He was also suspended, upside down, from the ceiling of... well, wherever the hell he was.

“Um? Took your time waking up there, didn’t you?” a familiar voice called from the darkness that shrouded him; “for a second there I thought Kuma had given you too much...”

“Tch, why bother with code-names when I know who you all are, neh?” the kitsune growled, his body wiggling like a worm on a hook for a few seconds before he realised, with a scowl, that his chakra had been thoroughly and effectively sealed. “Oi! Just what the hell are you bastards trying to pull here, nah?! Is this some kind’a joke, huh? You see me laughin’? Ah!?” he all but yowled, his tails threaded so expertly amidst the ropes that they couldn’t even move enough to chafe.

“Hmm? Oh, this is anything _but_ a joke, Kurama-san” the man wearing the Tori mask (who was definitely, 100% Raido) explained demurely as he stepped into the _spot-light_ which suddenly haloed the struggling fox. “ _This_ is a shovel-talk” he furthered casually.

“Shovel?” the crimson haired Sage repeated, his head awkwardly cocking to the side as more and more ANBU Agents moved to circle his prone form. 

“Hai” Kuma chuckled; “as in, you mistreat Kakashi-senpai in _any_ way and we’ll use our shovels to dig a nice, big hole to bury you in” he continued cheerfully, his clove clothed hands merrily mimicking the actions of said burial whilst a few other produced some shovels to further taunt him with.

“Eh?!” the newly turned human cried out, a few nerves on his forehead popping as his righteous indignation grew; “ _mistreat_ **MY** _mate_?!” he roared: “you guys must have shit for brains if you think, for even _one_ second that I’d so much as unintentionally upset him...”

“And yet” a kunoichi wearing a Neko moniker cut in; “he _has_ been upset with you and your brash actions, hasn’t he?”

“I...”

“Then there’s Gai-san, isn’t there? He and the rest of Senpai’s friends need to informed properly, _carefully_ , don’t they?” a Hebi cloaked beta continued; “you’ll not be skipping out on this duty, right?”

Grumbling, the kistune eyed as many of Konoha’s _best_ as he could. “By the Sage, _of course_ I won’t” he answered huffily; “tch, I _suppose_ I should be glad that Kakashi has such good people lookin’ out for him, huh?”


	9. The Last to Know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer... see, somewhere near the front? -_-;;
> 
> Rating: General for mild-violence and a VERY annoyed Sakura.
> 
> Summary: Sakura is the last person to be told about Kurama/Kakashi...

Stretching and yawning delicately (a clear sign of a good-night sleep undisturbed by a medical emergency, a mission or one of Naruto’s many shenanigans), Haruno Sakura easily slipped out of bed, donned her dressing-gown and made her way downstairs to the smell of her mother’s cooking.

Had the world _really_ been on the brink of destruction only months ago?

“Ahh~! Good-morning my darling” her father called as she smiled and took the seat beside him; “you look well rested” he furthered after a slurp of miso: “I thought that you might not be able to sleep after hearing such exciting news” he added with a wink.

“Eh?” she blinked; “exciting news? What do you mean?”

“Hah! Always such a _kidder_! You get that from Kaka-Sensei, I’m sure” he added before turning back to his newspaper; there was a much larger than usual headline running across the front page with a splashing of photos (could she see the party at Suna?) that her keen eyes narrowly missed as he turned the page.

Frowning lightly before shrugging and grabbing her steaming mug of matcha, Sakura chose to ignore her father’s (characteristically) eccentric, late-morning behaviour in favour of the rice, salmon and pickled vegetables her mother was kindly setting out for her.

~*~*~*~

“Ohaiyo, _Aunty_ -Forehead!”

Scowling, her hands curling into fists around the papers she held at the strange variation of her most hated _nick-name_ , Sakura turned away from the medical journal she’d been reading on the way to Konoha-Hospital to glare at her (alleged) best friend who stood (innocently) in the door-way to her mother’s shop.

“Anti-Forehead? What nonsense are you spouting now, Ino-pig? That doesn’t even...”

“Keh? I didn’t say _anti_ ” the blonde snorted, her only visible eye rolling, then narrowing, as she pointed at the plethora of ‘ _Congratulations_ ’, ‘ _New Baby_ ’, ‘ _House-Warming_ ’ and ‘ _Happy Mateship_ ’ arrangements positioned at the front of the florist’s. “I _said_...”

“Ahh~!! Ino-san!! You’ve finished my order already?!” a gushing, blushing Rock Lee called as he sprinted towards them in a cloud of dust and disgruntled Villagers; “your family’s talents are endless!! Arigatou gozaimasu!!”

Watching on, her right brow quirking, Sakura merely shrugged again and left a sweat-dropping Ino to her work amidst a few good-naturedly smiling civilians and a now fully tearful Lee who was loudly and openly singing about the virtues of love, happiness and child-birth.

Upon reflection, Wednesday’s could be weirder, she supposed...

~*~*~*~

“Hey~! Sakura-chan! We’ve been looking for you all over! How come you’re working today, huh? We need your help to set up the party before they come back from Kurenai-Sensei’s!”

The rest of her morning had been (or so she’d thought) blessedly uneventful...

“Careful, Naruto, that scowl is making her more ugly than usual which, in turn, may mean that she’s _moodier_ than usual for some reason; hmm, perhaps she is experiencing her menstrual cycle? That would explain her higher levels of selfish forgetfulness, wouldn’t it?”

She’d done her first rounds (all of her patients were on the way to recovery) and, aside from a few random people smiling at her a little too brightly or asking if she had ‘ _any gossip about the newly mated couple_ ’, her shift was ordinary, calm, _quiet_...

“ _Whooph!!_ ”

“Maa... Sai... you kind’a asked for that... dattebayou...”

Expelling a displeased breath through her nostrils, a glare that could freeze lava firmly set across her features, Sakura turned from a partly conscious, former-ROOT member (who was sprawled out across pristine, white floor tiles) to their Village’s saviour, her expression beyond unimpressed as he cowered.

“Naruto” she started, her tone just the wrong side of calm; “ _what_ is this all about?” she asked, her raised fist promising further violence as he raised his own hands in surrender.

“A-ano... d-d-didn’t Nii-chan speak to you yesterday?” the blonde asked sheepishly.

“Kurama-san?” she murmured; “no... I was on my way back from a mission yesterday... I only got back home last night” she continued, her head tilting to the side as her rage quelled: “why? What was he meant to tell me?”

~*~*~*~

Humming to himself, Icha-Icha Tactics still firmly holding his attention, Hatake Kakashi blinked and shifted a little when, across their bond, he could _almost hear_ the loud, angry yelling of his only femme student as she accosted the kistune for not trying harder to find her and tell her the good news.

“You okay, Boss?”

Grinning, his back snuggling further into the tree he and his nin-ken were relaxing under, the silverette merely resumed his reading whilst his left hand continued to rub lazy circles into a happily napping Bull’s side.

“I couldn’t be better” he said.


	10. We Need to Talk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see somewhere near the beginning!
> 
> Rating: Teen for swearing, threats, references to sexual activity and protective _’older brothers’._
> 
> _Summary: Shukaku, as far as Kakashi is concerned, is a total moron (even if he means well)..._
> 
> _FYI: This is set three months after Kurama and Kakashi mate._

Gently stirring the broth he’d made from scratch, his critical eyes monitoring the bubbles, Kakashi finally turned away (satisfied) from what would become the base for three of their meals that evening when, with a blink, a deceptively congenial _pop_ disturbed his quiet, Sunday afternoon.

“Oi” the sandy-haired male now sat on his (thankfully plate and cutlery free) kitchen’s table stated, those unnatural violet eyes narrowed; “where is Kurama?”

“Oh hi Kakashi-san, would you mind if I called in on you this afternoon?” the silverette deadpanned whilst folding his arms and glaring at the glowering racoon-demon; “I’d just love to visit and ensure that you’re well, you know, after I forced you into heat all those months ago without so much as an apology” he furthered sarcastically.

“Eh? Tch, you still griping on about that?” the ancient alpha snorted; “you’re happily mated and knocked-up, ain’t ya?” he continued before (his mind _clearly_ not picking up the waves of killing intent wafting away from the omega) sliding off the table to stand and pat the sand of his bare shoulders and feet. “Heh... an’ speaking of hen’s getting laid, where the hell is that Nine Tailed bastard, ah? I need to have words with him and that blonde kit before _my_ sweet, little Garra ends up like you did” he grumbled.

Feeling his rage momentarily falter (although not enough to have lessened the lightning speed at which his mate was approaching their home), the latest Uzumaki cocked his head to the side; “so... you’re here to warn Naruto off of the Kazekage?”

“Feh, like _I could_!” the former chakra-spirit spat, his sour tone matching his expression; “those kids are nut-so about each other...”

“ _ **Why the fuck are you in our house and bothering my husband, huh? You disrespectful trash-panda! Didn’t I kick your ass hard enough for being such a dick and pushing things between us the last time that I saw you?! Have you come back for a fucking reminder?!**_ ”

Sighing, Kakashi shook his head and watched, balefully, as his lover materialised on the table his brother had occupied (his chakra sizzling tails reducing it to kindling) before pouncing on the one-tailed alpha and (not so playfully) strangling him even as the smoke which announced his teleportation ghosted across the room. 

So much for a quiet afternoon...

“F-f-fox... basta-rd!!”

“Stupid brat!!”

“Kurama, it’s okay” he voiced (after watching, with maybe a little too much satisfaction and a peppering of lust at the display of his mate defending him and flexing his gorgeous, muscle-corded frame) casually; “let him up... he’s here about Naruto and Garra.”

Grunting, his crimson eyes slowly bleeding back to the gold they were when he wasn’t geared up for a fight, the kitsune gave his youngest sibling a glare which promised further pain before pulling himself away, his expression growing sheepish when he found his boot clad feet standing amidst the debris of their third table to date.

“Gomen” he offered as his omega moved to stand at his side; “I’ll, uhh, get us a new one from Yamato tomorrow, okay?”

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Kakashi reached out and rubbed his fingers across three of the crimson tails looping his waist; “don’t worry about it” he chuckled: “now, what have you come all this way to tell us about?” he redirected, his brows raised whilst Shukaku choked and sat up, his scowl churlish.

“Tch! You just tell that blonde baka of yours that if he thinks I’ll allow him to just fuck with Garra and not mate with him properly that I’ll... Hey! What the fuck? _**Why the hell are you laughing you asshole?! I'm being serious here!**_ ” he cut off, his cheeks pinking in his outrage as Kurama all but doubled over in his mirth.

“ _Sh-shove-sho..._ ” the fox tried to breathe; “y-you’re trying to... to give _me_ the... the _shovel-talk_?” he almost squealed, his eyes tearing: “oh... oh Sage... that’s... that is _fucking_ priceless!” he continued as his mate and brother looked on incredulously.

“Fuck... Kashi-kun... I need... _need_ to call Raido and Genma” he finally announced whilst shuddering to a stand and wobbling to their telephone; “we gotta do this right!”


End file.
